It is known that electrical devices may utilize an optical network to communicate between the devices. In such circumstances, it is not uncommon for electrical device to convert electrical signals to an optical signal, and to transmit the signal through an optical fiber to another electrical device. The second electrical device may then convert the optical signal back into an electrical signal to continue processing.
In some instances, the alignment between the optical fiber and the electronic device may be performed by soldering the optical fiber directly to the device, or to a support structure aligned with the device. In still other instance, the optical fiber may be removably aligned with the optical fiber by means of an optical fiber connector. In any instance, a proper alignment of the optical fiber to the receiver/transmitter of the electrical signal allows the signals to properly operate and to minimize the loss of signal due to interference and/or misalignment.
Additionally, with an emphasis in some manufacturing processes towards smaller and sometimes more inter-connected electrical devices, the optical fiber connections between devices sometimes is strained. For example, in some circumstance, the optical fibers utilized in the connection of electrical devices are smaller, more flexible, and yet are called upon by manufacturers and/or consumers to be securely and precisely aligned to avoid the loss of signal. In some instances, such as for example in the connection of a typical laptop computer, the fiber optic cable may be called upon to span a flexible, moving hinge, such as when the optical fiber spans the folding hinge between the laptop display and the keyboard.
As electro-optical networks and connections become more diverse in type, size, and more complex in operation, more optical connections are needed. Therefore, optical fiber connections are often called upon to be aligned with the connected components, while minimizing the space the connector occupies.